


I'll meet you there

by DJMoonRay



Series: Chappie - We could be immortals [8]
Category: Chappie (2015)
Genre: Bonding, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMoonRay/pseuds/DJMoonRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation to "Forgiving". Deon gets sick, because his mind is overhelmed by data, so it's up to Chappie to take care of home and by time, all the problems that can happen during one day. To his luck, he won't be the only one dealing with these problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll meet you there

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Am I Not Human?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375517) by [Kirmon64](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirmon64/pseuds/Kirmon64). 



> Hey guys, new story is here. Today we have actually very important date. Because 15.11. is Chappie's birthday. Look at clock in Deon's house, it's true.Happy birthday boy :) And today we have more chill episode, have fun :)
> 
> Name of this episode is based on the song by Owl City - I'll meet you there

Sun was slowly rising up on the horizon. This morning was calm and peaceful; there wasn’t even a single cloud on the sky. Johannesburg was slowly waking up into a new day. Chappie didn’t wake up, since he wasn’t sleeping, but he was sitting in front of back door that led to garden and he was watching the sun rising up slowly. He really liked to watch nature and its wonders. This was such a beautiful sunrise, so maybe the whole day will be nice. 

When sun finally rose on blue sky, Chappie came upstairs. First he checked the bunny; she was still sleeping, curled in like a ball and seemed very content. He then headed to bedroom and found Deon, still sleeping and snuggled into blanket. Chappie liked to see him like this. After all they’ve been through, it was really rewarding for him to see he managed to make his family feel safe. He laid down on the bed next to Deon and watched his Maker in his sleep. He should wake him up soon, because Chappie noticed that Deon likes to sleep for a very long time, when he is allowed to. 

He gave his Maker few more minutes and then started to wake him up. “Come on, time to wake up. It’s a new day.” 

He expected this will be enough, but to his disappointment, it wasn’t. He nudged his Maker few times.

“Deoooon.” After few more stubborn attempts, Deon finally started to wake up. He rubbed his face and then looked at Chappie.

“You’re like a small child that can’t wait to go to school…”

“Good morning, dad.” Chappie gave him a hug and Deon yawned. “It’s a new day.” His child gave him a joyful look and Deon just nodded. Still, he would like to stay in bed for longer time. To be honest, he really didn’t want to go anywhere, or do anything. It wasn’t just because he left dream world just a minute ago, he felt exhausted. Chappie was carefully watching him, clearly noticing something isn’t right. 

“Maker? You OK?”

Deon nodded. He didn’t really have a reason to make Chappie worried, it will get better, he just needs to get up and make himself busy. Still…

Before he could do something, Chappie grabbed him and laid him down on bed. Maybe he should finally get used on that; Chappie couldn’t be reasoned with, when he was worried about someone dear to him. 

“Stay here.” Deon watched him leave the room and then return with a computer. He sat down on bed and started up the notebook.

“Chappie…?” 

“Stay calm. I’ll just take a look at you.” 

Deon just sighed and did as his child told him. He was still getting nervous, every time Chappie connected him to computer. It just didn’t feel comfortable, knowing that you are connected to another machine that is connected to your own mind. He was so glad it was always Chappie, who was looking over him in these moments. Deon was sure he would not let anyone else to browse in his own brain. Chappie didn’t have this problem. It was natural for him to be connected to other machines. For Deon, it was nerve wrecking. Once again he found himself grabbing the blanket tight, trying to calm himself down. He was lucky that it only took one stroke from his son to make him calm again. These were the moments when he cherished presence of his child the most. 

Chappie was typing on keyboard and Deon was watching him. He trusted Chappie and he knew his creation was very precise when he was doing something. Still, he felt nervous and uneasy, so looking at his child was making his state of mind better. Chappie finally stopped typing on keyboard and then turned to Deon.

“How could I forget about this? I forgot to give you the update we gave to Mommy, when we were preparing her body. That’s why you feel so bad…”

Deon’s ears rose. “What do you mean?”

“You are overwhelmed with data, information, your mind needs a lot of energy to process everything, that’s why you feel like this. I need to fix this, right now.” He started to type again and Deon didn’t even try to protest. He knew very well Chappie wouldn’t change his mind. This was part of his personality. Every time there was a problem, he decided to face it and solve it right away. Wasting time wasn’t one of his traits. Deon just wondered how long it would take, before he will be able to fix this. Maybe he could take a rest now; it will for sure take some time…

“Done.” Chappie pressed the last button on keyboard and Deon looked at him, surprised.

“Already?”

“Ja. I uploaded it to your brain. You will feel better, I promise, but I guess it will be better for you to stay in bed for today.”

Deon sat up when he heard that. “For the whole day?!”

“You are tired, you need is a rest, so your body can process all data. I actually feel guilty now. I forgot to make you an upgrade that we got Mommy. I’m sorry…”

Deon looked at his child and even when he was feeling weak and sick, he pulled Chappie to him. 

“It’s OK, Chappie… Don’t apologize. A lot of things happened these days. I understand you forgot.” He felt Chappie shiver, clearly from feeling guilty. His child was thinking for a while, before he let go and put Deon gently down on bed. His Maker chuckled and Chappie took a blanket and covered him, just like parent would cover the loved child. His creation clearly developed a need to protect and help those who are weak and need help. He was also making himself sure that Deon is perfectly covered and then kneeled in front of him.

“Thank you.” Deon thanked him, and Chappie leaned closer to his Maker, so their heads touched.

“Have a good sleep.” He watched as Deon comfortably leaned into pillow and Chappie slowly left the room. Door was closed and young Scout put hands on his hips. Yeah, he will not let anything to disturb Deon; he will have a good sleep, that was his mission for now. Right, but first he should call Michelle and tell her they won’t show up today. 

\---

“What do you mean he is sick? How can robots even get sick?” Michelle was sitting in her office behind a big pile of papers on her desk. That sight always ruined her mood, but right now she was rather more interested in Chappie’s answer. 

“We can’t get sick like you humans do, but our systems can get overwhelmed. This is my fault; I forgot to keep an eye on his state. I already gave him update, so he should be okay tomorrow, but it will be better for him to stay home for today. And I won’t leave him alone.”

Michelle took a deep breath. That boy was getting pretty bold when he was demanding something. She actually understood this. Deon was one of few people that were dear to him and he proved to be very overprotective person. There was no intention to argue with him. He would won, he always does. It wasn’t really that big problem; they could wait for one more day. 

“Okay, I guess you know what you are doing. You both stay home for today. And Chappie, take care of him.”

“Ja.” Chappie ended the call, put the phone on table and then he slowly leaned on couch. What should he do for the whole day? Oh, right, he should feed Chelsea. He came upstairs and took her from her cage. The bunny was already awake and active and it took few attempts before he managed to pick her up. They came to kitchen; Chappie put her on table and prepared her a full dish of vegetables.

“Here you go.” Chappie leaned on table and watched as bunny started to chomp a freshly offered food. He could watch this all day; animals were just fascinating, just like humans.  
Suddenly he heard knocking on door. He let bunny sit and eat on the table, to see who was there. Chappie very carefully looked who knocked; there wasn’t any need to let anyone foreign see him. He actually felt relief, when he saw Vincent and opened the door. 

“Hey.” 

“Hi.” Chappie looked at the Australian, surprised. This wasn’t expected of Vincent to just come by his own will. Chappie then remembered on yesterday, but didn’t mention it; there was no need for that.

“Can I come in?” 

“Ja, ja, sure.” He let Vincent in and then closed the door. Vincent was clearly looking around and listening, when he couldn’t hear anything, he turned to the young Scout.

“Where’s Deon? It’s too quiet here.” 

“Sleeping. He isn’t feeling good, it’ll be fine tomorrow.” 

Vincent raised an eyebrow. “Not feeling good?”

“Ja. Want me to explain?”

Vincent shook his head. “I trust you. Now, I brought you something, but to be exact, I brought something for the bunny.”

Chappie clearly didn’t mind it wasn’t for him, he looked excited, so they went to kitchen and Vincent started to take out things from the bag. Chappie knew these things from books and Internet, but he never really had a chance to see them with his own eyes. He knew fruit was a regular thing to humans, but for him it was totally new experience.

“Animals are like humans, they like sweet things, but they can’t eat chocolate or candy, so, they got some sweet fruit.”

“Cool.” Chappie took a mango in his hand.

“But remember; give her always little pieces and just a few of them. Too much sugar wouldn’t be good for her. Now, where is she?” 

“She is right... there.” Chappie was looking at table, where he left her. There was still some vegetable lying on the dish, but the bunny herself was nowhere to be found. “Oh no, no, no. Where is she?! I left her alone and she ran away!”

“Don’t you know that you must never leave bunny alone? Mainly in…”  
Chappie looked at older man. “...in the house that is full of wires and computers.” After a while of starring at each other, Chappie groaned and buried face into his hands. “First I let Deon to get sick, and now I let bunny run around the house and maybe get killed by chewing on wires. I’m the worst son ever…” 

His ears lowered and Vincent watched him with shocked face. How was he supposed to deal with something like this? He knew God likes to test him, but it would be nice if he could have a break for a while.

“Look, we will find her, I’m sure she’s fine.” He raised Chappie’s chin with one hand. “It’s just few minutes, she can’t be far away.”

“Ja.” 

They started to look for bunny, meaning they were looking at every spot of the house. Vincent was right, she couldn’t be far away, but the fact she was so small wasn't making it easier. She could be almost anywhere. Chappie checked every place with cables and was relieved he didn’t find anything bad. Yes, they had to make as least noise as possible, they had to remember that, but at some points it wasn’t easy. 

“Got something?” 

Chappie shook his head. “Nah.” 

“I’ll look upstairs, you try garden, even when it’s impossible for her to get out when door is closed.” 

Chappie nodded and headed to outside, Vincent took stairs. Where could that bunny be? He looked into every room; this was actually starting to make him nervous. Even when it was a small animal, it just couldn’t disappear. Good thing Deon was sleeping, he would be freaking out right now. When he looked into the bedroom, he almost felt an urge to do something to Deon. Then he remembered he is an adult, and drawing faces on someone when he sleeps is just for kids. What a shame. He would be glad if he would at least find a bunny here, but that didn’t happen, so the quest for the lost bunny would continue. Still, before he left, he kneeled next to bed to look at Deon. He was sleeping like any other human would and Vincent didn’t have any intentions to wake him up. Even when it took some time to admit it, he was glad for Deon’s presence yesterday, so it was right to let him rest for now. Hopefully they will find the bunny before his awakening, if not, they will have a problem. 

“Sleep, I’ll take care for today.” Vincent whispered and then silently left the room. Now, where could that furball be?

Suddenly, without any warning a ring sounded. Chappie also heard it, even when he was outside and ran back into house and to door. But he didn’t notice Chelsea, who meanwhile managed to get outside, because Chappie forgot to close door. He rushed to main entrance and opened to see Yolandi. He pulled her in quickly and closed the door. Chappie remembered gesture that she taught him, when he wants someone to be quiet. He put finger to his face and whispered.

“Please, be quiet, Deon is sleeping.” 

Yolandi understood quickly and nodded. “Okay.”

Vincent also came down and went to them. He greeted Yolandi with a simple wave of hand and she did the same. She didn’t expect him to be here, but didn’t really mind. Vincent was supposed to be part of their group in future, they had to get along. The man then turned to Chappie.

“Any clues where she can be?”

Chappie shook head and Yolandi’s ears rose in confusion. “What are you looking for?”

“Chelsea. I let the cage open and she ran away… I know I’m awful son.”

“Stop that.” Vincent visibly didn’t intend to support Chappie in blaming himself. Yolandi patted Chappie on head.

“That’s not true. Let’s find her.” 

Vincent folded arms on his chest. “I didn’t see her upstairs.” Chappie’s ears lowered when he heard that. He was really starting to get more and more scared. Yolandi went around him and noticed opened door to garden. She came out and her eyes landed on bunny that was happily chewing on grass. 

“Here you are. Boys, we got her.” Vincent and Chappie practically ran to garden, almost stumbling and falling down. Yolandi rolled her eyes and then kneeled down to bunny. “Come girl, come.” She reached to bunny and gently picked her up. “Good, good girl.” 

“Phew.” Chappie and Vincent also kneeled down, next to Yolandi and Chappie patted bunny. “Don’t ever do this again. Ever.” 

“So, looks like a problem is solved.” Vincent actually sounded content. Right, now they could do something else then run around the house in panic and look for pet. 

Yolandi rubbed Chelsea on head with a happy smile and stood up and returned into house. “Let’s go inside.” 

“Ja.” Chappie also stood up, but then stopped when he noticed there is something sitting in the grass. For a second he thought it’s a rock, but when he was looking at it, it was more and more clear that’s not a rock. It had flash, it looked like its breathing. What on the Earth was that? He kneeled down in front of it and touched it with a finger. He poked it few times and nothing happened. Vincent noticed this and came beside Chappie.

“What’s that?”

“Don’t know, but I’m sure it wasn’t here before.” He poked the thing few more times and they both flinched when there was a sudden movement and sound of croaking. The thing moved and raised its big head. There was another croaking and Scout with human leaned closer again.

“A frog?”

“I have seen some frogs in my life, but none was such big and ugly.” It seemed like the frog understood, because it gave out another croaking and this time it sounded angry.

“How did it got here?” 

“First I want to know what it is.” Vincent was about to stand up, clearly willing to get some information in the Internet, but Chappie stopped him by grabbing his arm.

“Wait, I got it.” Vincent didn’t ask how it was possible. Chappie was a robot, with a brain that was one of the best computers in the world. Of course he could connect to Internet in a second and find any information he wanted. He sat back down and waited, but Chappie didn’t take a long time to talk. 

“It’s called African Bullfrog, one of the biggest frogs of the whole world and the biggest one in Africa. Strange, it says it lives in dry savannas, rainforests and other places, but I can’t see why it is in the city. Maybe it was someone’s pet. Very aggressive. Oh my. Good thing we found Chelsea, it says it can even eat small rodents, it could eat her.”

Vincent looked at the frog and leaned close to it, poking it. “You are one ugly motherfucker.” 

In the next second, the frog revealed its sharp teeth and bit Vincent’s hand.

“AHHHH!!! FUCK!!!”

Chappie immediately came to help, but the only way was to open frog’s mouth. He didn’t want to hurt the animal, as it was an innocent being. So he used his strength very carefully to open the mouth just enough to let Vincent get his hand out. The man started to look at his hand and Chappie kneeled next to him.

“It also bites when it’s provoked.”   
Vincent gave him an ironical look. “You don’t say…”

\---

“So, we have a big frog with teeth there?” Chappie nodded and watched Yolandi as she was wrapping bandage around Vincent’s hand. Of course he was protesting and saying he can handle it alone, but Yolandi was having none of that. To be honest, she had enough of men making their decisions and not listening to her, she knew how that ended up last time…

“Damn it, Vincent, stay still, but what should we do about frog?”

“I guess we should take it get it out of city and release it into nature. Still, Deon has got even bigger mess here than I expected. Having such frog in the garden, now that’s a mess.”

“I put Chelsea in cage, so be sure she stay in there. I’ll go check Deon.” Chappie headed upstairs and Yolandi finished her work.

“Done.” 

Vincent rubbed the hand and then looked at Yolandi. “Thanks… I… guess we didn’t really have a talk yet.”

“Nah. We didn’t.” 

“Beside Deon, you were the main to raise Chappie, right?” 

Yolandi’s eyes rose and she gave him a neutral look, but then she smiled. “Ja. I taught him some things. He’s a very clever boy.” 

“I noticed…” 

This was awkward situation. They both felt uncomfortable. They were never before left alone in one room all alone. There was always someone else with them, so they didn’t need to talk to each other. Vincent killed her. It was a very weird feeling to sit next to someone who you killed. He wondered if she can remember that moment, but there was no way he is going to ask. Yolandi also didn’t how to feel like when she was sitting or talking to him. She was getting along with everyone here. She even exchanged few words with Michelle, but Vincent was totally different case. She remembered when all of this began, the day Chappie was born and how since then everything changed. She even got used on Deon out of all people; she actually liked him, when he wasn’t too nerdy and stubborn. It was maybe also caused by the fact that they both spent a lot of time with Chappie. Still, she didn’t know how to cope with Vincent, maybe it just needed time. She couldn’t deal with the silence anymore.

“Wanna tea?”

Vincent clearly knew the reason why she asked, but the idea wasn’t bad. “Sure. Thanks.”

Yolandi left the couch and headed to kitchen, relieved they weren't sitting there all silent anymore. 

Meanwhile, Chappie was sitting on bed and watching Deon sleep peacefully. He was visibly having a good sleep and Chappie was infinitely thankful for that, it meant that update is working as he expected and without any problems. Thank God Deon was sleeping during this day. Just the imagination of what he would act like in today very interesting moments was not very good. While they were facing problems, Deon was enjoying the calm and undisturbed sleep. Chappie was happy for him, his Maker deserved such rest. Well, they still needed to deal with the frog, but Chappie already felt better, just by being here with Deon and being surrounded by silence. 

He looked up info on that frog again. He never saw such animal before; it was the first amphibian that he has ever seen, so he wanted to know more about it. The most interesting fact to him was that this frog was very determined to protect its young ones. It was willing to make the way through all possible obstacles, thus its offspring can get into a bigger pool of water and survive. This frog is more responsible parent than some humans, Chappie thought to himself. Then he looked at Deon and remembered everything his Maker did for him and would be willing to do anytime. No, Deon was the good father, and Chappie knew that, he just wished more people were like that. He laid down next to Deon, snuggled to his chest and an arm was instantly and lovingly wrapped around him. A little moment couldn’t hurt… 

Vincent was slowly drinking tea and thinking what to do with that frog. They couldn’t let it sit in the garden forever. What was it with them finding stray animals? First bunny, now a big frog, what will come next? Elephant? To be honest, he wouldn’t be surprised at this point. God, he was tired, he wished he could just lie down for now and have a rest. Deon was one lucky bastard to sleep through all of this. Yolandi was in the kitchen, so at least they didn’t have to keep that awkward silence. A yawn escaped him and he leaned comfortably on couch. Maybe he could take a little rest…

All hopes were lost in eternity when a ring made a noise once again and Vincent turned head to door. Yolandi came into the room and Chappie sat up on the bed. His look landed on Deon, who was still sleeping and Chappie was thinking what to do, he didn’t want to leave his Maker. Yes, that’s what happens when you tell to yourself, a minute or two won’t hurt. He opened door of the bedroom, so he could hear what was happening downstairs. 

Vincent knew he is the best choice to check who’s behind the door. He was the only one who was looking human here. He grabbed the handle and opened the door. There was a foreign man, Vincent was sure he never saw him before. The man was holding a folder of papers, hat was sitting on his head and Vincent recognized he was here to deliver something. 

“Good day, is Miss Bradley home? We need her to sign few papers, so we can give you all that stuff she ordered.”

Right, now it was clear to him. Michelle ordered all those things for Chappie, but why wasn’t she here then? She had to know when those guys would show up. 

“She’s not home, but give me a sec, I’ll give her a call.” Vincent freed his phone from pocket and waited when Michelle would pick the call. It took some time, but in the end, she answered.

“Vincent, why are you calling me, I am in the middle of something important. We have police here, so I need to convince them again we are strong, healthy and totally not crazy company.”

Australian didn’t honestly bother with these words. “Did you order things for Chappie?” 

There was a silence. “Yeah, why? They are already there? They were supposed to come tomorrow!” 

Vincent looked at man. “Are you sure you are here on right time?”

“Y-yes. I can show you. Look, it’s right here in papers.”

There was no doubt about that, the date was correct. Vincent returned phone to his ear. “They have it right; maybe you were the one who wrote the wrong date.” 

Chappie with Yolandi were carefully listening. Chappie stayed upstairs, his sensitive robot ears made it no problem for him to hear every word even from such a distance. He even heard Michele swear into the phone. 

“Me?! Wrong?! How do you even say that to me?! I’m your boss, Vincent, remember that!”

“Right now I don’t care if you are my boss. What am I supposed to do with all those papers?”

“I don’t know, sign it. Take the stuff and then send them to me. Or some other shit like that. I have to go.” She hanged up and Vincent snorted in annoyance. 

“You heard the lady. OK, so what do have we got here?” 

There were many boxes. Everything was brought in by deliverymen and they all then observed the full room. Chappie thought this was quite ironical. When they moved here, they unpacked all Deon’s things, now there were even more boxes that needed to unpack. 

“What now?” Vincent turned to Chappie.

“Let it be, for now. I don’t want to unpack anything without Deon.” 

“Well… I guess family is supposed to do things together… Even when it’s a very strange family.” 

Vincent actually smiled, when Chappie nodded. 

“What are we supposed to do together?” They all turned back to see Deon who was standing behind them, ears up in curiosity and confusion. In the next second, Chappie ran to him and hugged him.

“Deon! Did you have a good sleep? You feelin’ better?” 

Deon nodded. “Yeah, a lot. I think I actually feel better than ever before in this body.” It was hard to not see the sincere joy and relief in Chappie’s behavior. Deon patted him on the back of head and then looked at Vincent and Yolandi. His attention was also attracted by all those boxes lying around the whole room. “What is going on here?”

“Michelle made the order on the wrong day. She says she didn’t, but I’m not having any of that shit.” Australain frowned.

“So all of this are Chappie’s things? Looks like we have another unpacking action ahead of us.” 

“Ja, and we have frog in the garden.” 

Deon stopped all his mind processes in the second and his ears rose. “What?”

“Yeah, there is a frog. We already introduced ourselves.” Vincent showed his bitten hand that was now wrapped in bandage. “Looks like I’m not its type.”

Deon walked around everyone to the door and looked on garden. His sight landed on big green object that was sitting on the other side.

“Why is there a frog in my garden?” 

Yolandi shrugged. “Don’t know, it’s just there, it almost ate Chelsea and-”

“WHAT!?” Deon turned to her with curious look, visibly wanting to know what was going on here while he was sleeping. 

“...pretend I didn’t say anythin’.” She turned and left the room, going to kitchen. They didn’t follow her, but Deon turned to Vincent. 

“Don’t look at me like that, I didn’t bring it here.”

“Fine… I’ll try to trust you… for once.”

Chappie chuckled, picking one of the boxes. “The frog can wait for now, can we start unpacking, please?” 

To his son’s good luck, Deon wasn’t able to say no to him, mainly when he was asking so nicely. 

“Fine, we’ll do it.”

Vincent thought he would go crazy in that moment, because there was another noise from the ring and he swore he wanted to kill someone. Couldn’t there be silence? Just a minute?! He opened door furiously and Ninja went in. 

“Heeey, Vince, how are ya? Havin’ good time, I see. Geez, Deon I know you have your style, but dude, do somethin’ about that.” They were all staring at Ninja, who was looking at all those boxes. “Are we having a party?” 

“No. We are going to sort stuff. You know, books, and all those exciting things.” 

Ninja frowned, when he heard Deon’s answer. Yolandi returned into room. “So when do we begin?”

“Right now, but first, hey Ninja, would you like a frog?” Vincent grinned, but decided to keep explanation for later. Let Ninja be confused. 

Chappie didn’t know this before, but he actually liked to sort things. It was fun to find accurate place for every single thing. This was going smoothly, but he wasn’t sure about their teamwork. It didn’t need to be said by anyone, but teamwork and cooperation was something that didn’t go very well in this group of people. They all had very different personalities and everyone had own idea how to approach problem. Chappie wasn’t really sure how they are going to work together, if they are going to act like this. He wished he is wrong and they will overcome their different opinions somehow, but for now, it seemed like a wish, and nothing more. So in the end, he was the one who decided how things would be done, it was his room after all, and he would be happy when it will be all done before evening comes. Sometimes humans needed a little kick and push, when they were supposed to do something right. 

He was very thankful to Vincent for being willing to help him with constructing of furniture. Chappie knew about himself he is smart, but he lacked experiences and watching Vincent was exciting, because he could learn so much. He never before saw anyone to construct something. Chappie knew he must look like a small kid right now, but he didn’t really care. Deon helped him mainly with organization. Everything needed its place and with help of his Maker, Chappie didn’t have problems with this subject. Still, it was very ironical, when he realized how messy Deon could be with his things, but at the same time he has a perfect system in it. Yolandi was there to help him with colors and how to keep things practical, but still nice looking. She wanted the room to look cheerful and optimistic and that couldn’t be done without colors. Even she could clearly see Chappie prefers darker colors, they made it look right. Since Chappie was the one to have the final word, Ninja was mostly just helping others. He had ideas, but only some of them were accepted, because he was using too much of his own style in these and Chappie wanted this place to be decorated by his own tastes. He was still glad Ninja is willing to help through. 

Everyone helped in some way, it would be just nicer, without all that swearing and yelling, but the work was done. Even when there was so much chaos, they were able to achieve something. Humans work in weird ways. 

They ended up in living room, but Deon was standing outside the house in the garden, looking at the frog. He still couldn’t process how this thing got here. And it seemingly didn’t plan to move out anytime soon. He still didn’t get to know every detail of this day, but this was certainly the biggest mystery. 

“Oi,, are you going to stand there for the whole night, mate?” Vincent came beside him and after a brief look; Deon turned his attention back to frog. 

“You really don’t know how it got here…” 

Australian shook his head. “Not a chance. We were already thinking what to do with it, it will be best to take it out of town and release it to nature, but you will be the one to pick it up, I’m not going that thing another chance to bite me.” 

Deon smirked for himself. “I thought you are not scared of anything.”

“I‘m not scared, but I’m also not stupid, Deon. You or Chappie will pick it up.”

Deon’s ears lowered, when he heard that. Yes, this wasn’t a bunny, this was a frog, a very big frog to be exact, but he didn’t really believe he could do this. It was still a living being, he didn’t want to hurt it.

“I can’t…” 

“You can, Deon, stop arguing with me.” 

“No…” 

Vincent had just enough. Deon couldn’t do anything, when older man grabbed his hand and started to pull him back into house. Yes, he could do something, he was stronger than any human, but he didn’t dare to do it. One wrong move and he could hurt Vincent badly, and that’s something he didn’t want to happen. The Australian was visibly aware of this fact, so nothing pretended him from grabbing dragging Deon behind him. When they got to Chelsea’s cage and he opened it, Deon started to look worried.

“Vincent?”

Older man picked bunny and then made Deon sit on the floor. He then sat in front of him and finally let go of Deon’s hand. 

“Here, take her.” 

Deon looked at Vincent, like he was crazy, but older man’s look was focused and serious. His hands were reaching to orange Scout, with a bunny that clearly didn’t have any clue what is going on. 

“Vincent, please… I don’t want to hurt her. Get her away from me.” 

“You need to face this, Deon, how long do you want to wait? Your whole life? Do you want to be afraid for eternity?” 

“Don’t force me, please…” 

Vincent watched Deon as he put arms around his legs and buried face into his knees. His ears went down and he clearly didn’t want to cooperate or talk. This was one of his traits, when he didn’t want to do something, you couldn’t just make him, he had to want by himself. Vincent sighed, maybe he was trying too much, and too harsh. He couldn’t force Deon, even when he wanted to help him. The ex-soldier looked at bunny in his hand, now he felt bad. He could hurt her somehow. In the next second she was safe, leaning on his chest. 

“I’m sorry, Deon, but I want to help you, for real.” The younger man dared to look. “Do you want to be scared for your whole life? You have so much strength now; you can use it for so many good things. Do you want to protect Chappie? What if he needs you and you are too scared to do something?” 

Right, now they were getting somewhere. Deon’s body language changed. Looks like Chappie was the key to get into Deon’s mind. When he was trying the hard way, it wasn’t working, but the single mention of his beloved child was enough to get Deon’s attention and interest. He had to remember this. 

“Deon, please, let me help you. I know what I’m doing, nothing bad will happen, I promise.” 

Finally, an orange and black hand reached to him. Vincent took it very gently.

“Good boy, now, let me show you. Holding a small animal is like holding a baby, so ya need to be careful, and mainly don’t be afraid of it. She can feel you are nervous.”

Vincent sat a little closer to Deon, to be sure if anything goes wrong he can help. His friend was looking at bunny with fixed look, still not really sure about this.

“It’s like holding a baby?” 

“Yeah. Because it’s small and fragile.” He put bunny down on his lap. “OK, give me hands, both of them.” 

Deon did as he was told. Ex-soldier took both hands and slowly and very gently put them on bunny. To be totally sure he also put there his hands. “Now, one hand goes on its back, don’t squeeze it, and just put it there. And the second one goes under the belly.” When that was done, very slowly, Vincent nodded. “Good. Now we’ll slowly raise her up a little with hand under belly. Move the hand from the back to its bottom and we’ll slowly pick her up.” 

Deon nodded, nervously. They both started to raise her up, Vincent’s touch was making him sure he is not raising her too fast. Before Vincent could blink they were holding her in the air and Deon was kind of fascinated how fast it was. Yes he was still sick scared, but not as much as before. 

“Now, start to pull her close to yourself, very slowly.” Deon nodded, obeying Vincent. “Keep the hand on the back and when is on your chest, move the hand from the belly to her bottom.” 

When bunny finally rested her front paws and body on Deon’s chest and he secured her with a second hand, Vincent let go.

“All done.”

“...Yeah.” Deon’s look was fixed on the small furry being that was resting on his chest and curiously sniffing him. Sensors were telling him how soft this little bunny is and she was looking right a him.

“How does it feel?” 

“Nice… Really nice.” Deon patted her very gently and carefully and was glad, when she didn’t want to run away, or show she doesn’t want to be near him. He never had his own animals, so holding such a small being close to him was a new experience. It felt so wonderful, knowing this small one trusts him so much. 

“Its different than holding Chappie close, right?” 

Deon nodded and chuckled at once. “Yeah.”

“OK, let’s try few more times, just to be sure.” 

\---

They returned to the others, who were still sitting in living room. Chappie was lazily leaning on Yolandi’s side, as she was talking with Ninja. He didn’t really mind this position; leaning on someone was really comfortable. His ears rose when his sigh landed on Deon with Vincent. He immediately noticed bunny in his Maker’s arms.

“Deon!” Chappie practically jumped from the couch and rushed to them. In one second, Deon was worried that he will run over them, but he stopped just in the right moment. “You did it! You can hold her!” 

“I guess.” Deon sounded very shy right now, and it was even more visible with Chappie’s enthusiasm. Only the fact that he is holding a bunny prevented Chappie from instantly glomping him. “I knew you could do it.”

This one simple sentence fulfilled Deon with eternal happiness, because he knew Chappie was sincere.

“Oooh, good job, Deon.” Yolandi came to them and clapped Deon lightly on shoulder. “See? It wasn’t that hard.”

“You finally got somethin’ done right.” They all already understood this was the biggest sign of compliment that anyone could get from Ninja, so no one was really bothered by that. 

“How did you learn it?” 

To answer Chappie’s question, Deon pointed at Vincent. The result were confused and shocked looks, but ex-soldier just waved his hand.

“I’m not going to work with someone who is not even able to pick up small bunny. It needed to be done, I did a good work, and now I’m going to cook something good for myself, so excuse me.” 

He went around everyone and headed to kitchen, hoping it will be finally peaceful here, when suddenly a ring made that annoying sound once again. 

“This time I am going to kill anyone who is behind that door!” Vincent furiously opened door, ready to jump on the unlucky person.

“Oh, so am I supposed to be prepared for my own murder? That’s very nice of you, Vincent.”

Everyone didn’t know if they are supposed to laugh, or keep silence, when Michelle came in. Vincent closed the door and leaned on the wall, rumbling something for himself. 

“Oh god, this day was horrible.” 

Chappie just wiped his non-existent nose, when he heard that. He was practically thinking the same thing, and the biggest irony is, this day had such a nice start in the morning. They didn’t laugh when Michelle came in, but they did now, when she screamed.

“WHY IS THERE A BIG FROG LEANING ON THE GARDEN DOOR?!”

Yes, this was some day.


End file.
